Happily Ever After
by Kuragi san
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 125 YukixMachi After Yuki and Machi met that afternoon things became more akward for them...


Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderfully sensational Fruits Basket. 

A/N: Hello everyone haha 2nd fic now. This takes place after chapter 125 in Furuba so most of you won't get it yet because it's in volume 21. I'll just give you a re-cap so do not fret . Also if you want to know everything that happens please message me on here and I will give you a really good link.

---------------------------

Chapter 1: Visiting Hour

Yuki walked through the pure white halls of the building--the eerie quietness of the place gave him a chill but he then remembered his purpose of being in that particular building. He stopped abruptly at a door with the kanji of 'Honda Tohru' on it. As he was about to grab the door handle he froze and stood looking at what was in his hand. In his hand was a some item in a small paper bag along with a small jar. "Machi." He instantly thought. He was so happy that afternoon her being there and seeing her smiling face for the very first time. He then remembered how it would be so odd going to the student council meetings the very next day. Shaking that thought out of his head he then focused on how Machi had surprised him telling him to give one of the items currently in his hand to Tohru as a get well present even though they did not talk much. With a nervous sigh he clicked the door handle and entered the room. "Ojamashimasu?" Yuki said cocking his head to the side and examining the room curiously. His eyes feel to Tohru's bed and he began softly treading closer. Tohru soon began to stir rising up slowly.

"Ah--Yuki kun." She smiled giving a weak smile. "It's really good to see you." She giggled smiling brightly. Yuki nodded then grabbed a seat in the corner of the room. He took his seat and remained silent but cheerful in a sense. "Honda san." He thought sadly. "He wished her accident--anyone would wish it didn't happen. It's been a almost a week... Kyou.." He thought about how hard it must have been on the neko. Even though they weren't exactly "close" he could understand how he must have felt extremely pained. "He must feel like he's crying inside." He noticed how much he could relate to Kyou now.

"Ano... Yuki kun?"

Tohru had said breaking into his thoughts. Yuki shook his head lightly and nodded. "Yes Honda san?" He smiled sweetly looking her way. She then pointed one item in his hands. "Oh, this--this is from Machi. She said she hoped you would get well enough soon." He handed her the bag slowly. She looked overwhelmed that Machi would give her something--overwhelmed in a good way that is. She was almost gushing with love for Machi's thoughtfulness. She set it aside on her bed close to her. "It's rude to open the present now."

Yuki could almost see her anxiousness for him to leave, though she probably didn't mean it in a bad way. "Mmn. This is for you Honda san from me." He then showed her the small jar. In it was a few strawberries from his garden. He placed them on a table in the corner. He then sat back in the chair. "Honda san?" He asked a little loudly. She was startled for a moment but then asked-- "Hai Yuki kun?"

He really couldn't contain himself he had to tell Tohru. She was like a mother to him and right now he felt like a child running to his mother about completing something extraordinary. "Remember I told you about Machi san?" After letting that question escape his lips he felt selfish. Here Tohru was in a bed from the horrible thing that had happened. How could he of all people do such a thing at such an innapropriate time.

"Hai. I remember Kuragi san. I really do want to meet her." She said posotivly with her ever so bubbly aura. Yuki did feel regret. She always was willing to listen. It was too late to go back now. He didn't want Tohru to feel as though she did something wrong or that she didn't deserve to know what he was going to say. "Eto.." Yuki gave a nervous laugh and then began to turn red. Tohru sat in her bed somewhat clueless at what Yuki was going to say though she had a small conclusion of what it might be. "Machi and I..." He quickly caught the next words he was going to utter out. Shouldn't Machi have a say about him telling anyone? "Gomen Honda san. I can't tell you yet." He said a little dissapointed he felt so "gitty" so to speak. Tohru nodded.

"I understand Yuki kun." Her lips curved. A nurse soon came in telling Yuki that visiting time was up. He said goodbye to Tohru a little sadly and headed home. Exiting the hospital doors relieved him a little hospitals were sometimes creepy if they were too quiet and empty especially. He walked the grey sidewalks slowly. He didn't feel like immediatly heading home he felt like relaxing a bit. He grabbed his cellphone out of his jean's pocket. He opened the menu then stood blank on what to do next. He stood for a few more seconds before continuing and decided to send a c-mail. Now to pick to who exactly. After that afternoon with Machi he added her name and phone number to his addresses, or would he talk to Kakeru? "Kakeru?" He thought again questioningly. Did he really feel like talking to his loud mouth friend who was almost as bad as his loud mouth brother?

----------------------------

A/N: Ok well that's all for now. I know it's not really that good at all is it? I don't know this just suddenly came up in my mind. Well the next chapter is going to have the Student Council Meetings, that is if anyone should think I should continue? Please comment ne?


End file.
